gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Duneloader
Info Please help out in this page because some info i posted might be wrong. Especially the resemblance to Opel Kadett or the old Ford's. Im not good at classic cars so i'd appreciate if someone would clean up the page. 20:02, November 14, 2012 (UTC) : I wish I could help, but classic American vehicles isn't an area I'm very strong in :( JBanton (talk) 20:25, November 14, 2012 (UTC) ::: Ok, but thanks anyway. 20:28, November 14, 2012 (UTC) ::: Ok, I cleaned up some parts. [[User:Ragref2|'RAGREF2']] (Talk) 20:54, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Hustler? To me this car looks like the Hustler from GTA SA.Anyone agrees? No. THe Hustler was a perfectly restored hot rod, this is some beater truck. --Zulu2065 (talk) 01:25, December 15, 2012 (UTC)-- This is definetly a Hustler. Some cars from previous GTAs come back as beater cars. Boomer8 (talk) 06:05, December 15, 2012 (UTC) -.- No it's not "definitely a Hustler." --Zulu2065 (talk) 06:55, December 15, 2012 (UTC)-- Hustler is a coupe. This one is a truck. A Walton is more similar to this than a Hustler, though the years are more off, so my guess is that this one is something new. N.Ozols (talk) 12:46, December 15, 2012 (UTC) This car may come back as a truck and a coupe. Like the Fletzer in GTA 4 can be found with a roof or topless. And Zulu you don't know if its not a Hustler. Boomer8 (talk) 02:34, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Exactly, nobody knows. You said it's "definitely a Hustler" when you don't know. In my opinion, this car was in the era as when the Hustler's original model was made. That grill style was very popular in that era, so I disagree with this beater truck or whatever being a Hustler. People want SA cars to come back the way they liked it, not as something they won't like as much. You can't get requests to bring the awesome clean looking hot rod Hustler back then make a beater truck, slap Hustler up there, and there you go, a Hustler. No, just no. --Zulu2065 (talk) 03:31, December 16, 2012 (UTC)-- Thats exactly what I'm talking about. GTA SA took place in the 90s so twenty years later in 2013 it would probally get rusted and come back as a beater car. Boomer8 (talk) 07:25, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Wow, Boomer, seems like you know NOTHING about old cars & restaurations/hotrodding, hahaha, excuse me, but this last comment really made me laugh. N.Ozols (talk) 10:40, December 16, 2012 (UTC) The Vigero in GTA IV can be found beater or restored mr. know it all. Boomer8 (talk) 07:33, December 17, 2012 (UTC) *sigh* it's not even worth arguing with you, Boomer... --Zulu2065 (talk) 12:23, December 17, 2012 (UTC)-- Actually, Boomer is right, that truck is the same Hustler from GTA San Andreas. Take a look at these two image right there. ....no...it...is...not. Hustler is a COUPE, the new car is a TRUCK. GTA series don't change things like that. the car could more likely be an older generation of GTASA Walton. I do hope to see a Hustler in the game, it was one of my favourites in SA, but I do believe it will be something a bit more attractive than this soviet-looking truck. N.Ozols (talk) 14:03, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Modified version of the subject matter...? Could this truck from the Online trailer be a modified "Unnamed Classic Car"? From vvhat is seen, this offroad-ready truck COULD be the same, atlhough the lift& accessories also make the body itself seem bigger... One thing is for sure, its not a Bodhi , as Bodhi is about a decade or tvvo nevver. N.Ozols (talk) 15:47, August 18, 2013 (UTC) : Yes sir, this is the same truck. When taking a closer looker at the cabin, if you look at the mirrors, windscreen and wipers you will get an exact match. The grille, headlights, bumper, front winch, tyres and snorkel are all aftermarket, but the truck in the image does share some exact design matches. JBanton (Talk | ) 18:40, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Well-maintained version? According to this page, there is a well-kept version of the Dune Loader which I would really like to see, only thing is, I've never seen it? Has someone made this up or is this true. Because I've been looking for ages for a clean version of this thing, offline and online MitchMaljers - "5 years ago a virus escaped and everyone died" 13:43, November 25, 2013 (UTC) I think this vehicle should be moved to the "Miscellaneous and Off-road" section, as it is labeled as an off-road vehicle in the game. I don't quite know how to do this, so I'll leave that to someone else. I. C. Weiner (talk) 14:56, June 11, 2014 (UTC)